<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basorexia by darija305</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729883">Basorexia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darija305/pseuds/darija305'>darija305</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darija305/pseuds/darija305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia – (noun)<br/>1. an overwhelming urge to neck or kiss<br/>2. a strong craving or hunger for kissing<br/>Remus Lupin has a problem: he can't stop staring at his fellow Order member's lips. What happens when she catches him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basorexia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first story I'm posting on here and it's a fluffy one-shot about Remus and Tonks first kiss! English is not my first language so if you find any spelling mistakes, I would appreciate if you correct me! :) Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Basorexia – (noun) 1. an overwhelming urge to neck or kiss 2. a strong craving or hunger for kissing </em>
</p><p>Remus had read that word in a book once and when he found out what it meant, he thought it was incredibly ridiculous. <em>A sudden urge to kiss someone?</em> That made zero sense.</p><p>At least that's what Remus thought. But now, as he was sitting in an especially boring Order meeting, sitting opposite a certain Nymphadora Tonks – he's starting to think that word isn't as ridiculous as he previously thought.</p><p>Remus has been crushing on Tonks for the past few weeks but he kept it to himself. Nymphadora obviously would never go out with someone like him, he was sure he wasn't even her type. Besides, she definitely has a boyfriend or a crush from the Auror department. There are plenty of young, rich and perfect men there and it would be impossible Nymphadora would choose Remus over them. But just because she doesn't see him like anything more than a close friend, doesn't mean he can't look at her and awe at how gorgeous she is. Inside and out.</p><p>At first, it was her hair that got his attention. Different colors, lengths, textures she changes every day… Then, as they got closer and started hanging out more often (usually in the presence of a drunk Sirius) her eyes started to captivate him. She never morphs them different because they are the only thing she inherited from her father. And they were absolutely breathtaking. Nymphadora could give Lily a run for her money with those eyes. They weren't green like Lily's, but blue and purple and they looked as magnificent as Lily's. It was so easy to get lost in Nymphadora's eyes and they were especially beautiful when she smiled.</p><p>And now, as Remus realized he had feelings for his fellow Order member, her lips were what he was paying most attention to. He never noticed the pretty pink color her lips were. From the distance, they looked as if the color was lipstick, but as Remus watched Nymphadora drink out of a glass cup and no stain was left there, he learned it wasn't makeup.</p><p>So there he was, sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, during an Order meeting, looking – or more like staring at Nymphadora's lips. They were that natrual pink color today and they way she bit her lover one in concentration made his blood boil. Oh how he wanted to just lean across the table and taste those lips… He can only imagine what they tasted like; the strawberry lip balm he once saw her apply on a mission? Firewhiskey? Chocolate? Merlin, the thought of her lips tasting like chocola-</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh </em>
</p><p>He looked up from Nymphadora's lips to find every Order member's eyes looking at him. He saw Sirius smirk and try to hold his laughter as Remus started to blush furiously.</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“Do you agree with the plan? I noticed you staring into the same spot for some time so I thought you were contemplating on the decision.” Dumbledore said, looking at Remus with his bright blue and twinkling eyes and, Remus noticed miserably, a smirk playing on his lips. He definitely saw him looking at Nymphadora - the Headmaster never failed to notice details.</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes I agree.” He didn’t know what he was agreeing to – allowing Sirius to finally leave the house, making Snape the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, sending Arthur to go undercover as a Death Eater… all he knew was that he agreed and that people were starting to stand up from their chairs and leave the room. Nymphadora included.</p><p>Remus purposely didn’t stand up yet but pretended to write some more notes on his parchment. The flush of embarrassment was still evident on his scarred face.</p><p>Sirius stood up as well but returned shortly after with a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses and sat down in front of him, in the chair Nymphadora was sitting just a few moments ago. He poured the liquor into the glasses and slid one across the table to Remus. His best friend then leaned on the table and studied Remus' face. The silence seemed like it was going on for hours while it was probably only two minutes.</p><p>“So… when are you gonna do it?”</p><p>“Do what, Padfoot?” Remus asked, not looking up from his parchment on which he still continued to write fake notes.</p><p>“Do what, do what… jump from a bloody bridge,” Sirius replied sarcastically “kiss my cousin, that’s what!”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Come on, mate! I’ve known you since you were eleven. Don’t think you can hide anything from me. I know why you seemed miles away during the meeting; you were busy staring at her. You were practically <em>drooling</em>.”</p><p>“I was not staring and I must certainly did not drool. I got lost in my thoughts, that’s all.” Remus started to get up as Sirius leaned in his chair and gave Remus his signature smirk.</p><p>“Lost in thoughts of who?” Padfoot raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“No one. Thoughts about war, that’s it.”</p><p>“Come on, Moony. Knock it off with the excuses! You’re practically undressing her with your eyes every time you see her.”</p><p>At this point, Remus had no energy to discuss this anymore so he decided it was best if he just went to his room to cope with his unrequited feelings alone.</p><p>“And I can tell you, she does the same to you!” was the last thing he heard from Sirius before he exited the room.</p><p>How he hoped Sirius was right, but he knew he wasn’t.</p><p>-</p><p>The next few days went by fast. Remus didn't have any chance to see Nymphadora as she was at work and he was sent on a mission which lasted longer than he first thought.</p><p>After another meeting in which Remus was again, looking at Nymphadora's lips; this time glossy and shiny, they finally got the chance to talk. He loved spending time with her even if it's just a short goodbye or a full night hangout with Sirius. She made him feel younger and more alive. She also didn't judge him for what he was and seemed accepting, which was a big factor in his crush on her – along with her clumsiness, bubbly personality and great looks.</p><p>Thankfully, today Nymphadora planned to stay for a while and have a drink with him and Sirius. Remus just hoped his best friend wouldn't talk about his crush on the remarkable witch and that he wouldn't give Tonks any hints he liked her. He did it during the meeting and Remus just wanted the floor to open and swallow him.</p><p>They sat down on the sofa and chairs in the library and Remus lit up the fire in the fireplace with a lazy flick of his wand. He ended up sitting on the chair opposite Tonks. <em>Perfect view</em>, he thought. Merlin, with those thoughts and his constant staring at the young Auror, he felt like a 15-year-old boy again.</p><p>“How are you, Nym-" he saw her grimace, „-Tonks?“</p><p>She smiled and held his gaze for a moment to long. He started to slightly blush so he turned his head towards the door in hopes she hasn't caught him.</p><p>“I’m fine. It was a tough week at work but it’s finally over!” she took a shot of firewhiskey.</p><p>When he finally turned his head back to Tonks, Remus saw Sirius grinning out of the corner of his eye. He chose to ignore it and instead talk some more to Nymphadora. “Yes it was quite a busy week for me too. I was on a mission for four days. One of the most difficult missions I was on, including in the first war.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“I had to follow a Death Eater. I’m not sure who he was, but he seemed quite powerful and a skilled wizard. That’s why the mission lasted longer.”</p><p>Nymphadora’s pretty eyes widened. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I am perfectly fine.” He answered with a small smile.</p><p>“Tonksie, you must really care about Remus if you ask him if he’s fine. The first thing I told him when he came back was:<em> “Make me food!"</em>"</p><p>Tonks laughed and Remus quietly chuckled.</p><p>“Of course I care about him!” Sirius gave Remus a look that clearly said: <em>I told you so.</em> Remus just rolled his eyes and turned his head away from his annoying best friend.</p><p>They continued to talk for another few minutes before Sirius got up and decided he was going to bed. Remus checked his wrist watch and saw it was 9PM. <em>9PM?</em> Since when does Sirius Black go to sleep at 9PM? He suspected this was Padfoot’s great plan to leave Remus and Nymphadora alone, and the smirk he sent over his shoulder to him confirms his suspicions.</p><p>Tonks and Remus continued to sit in their chairs but they weren’t speaking. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her lips, to be precise. He watched as they left a glossy stain on the cup she drank out of. How she licked the extra firewhiskey off her lips with her tounge. They way she bit on her upper lip because of her boredom… Oh to feel those lips on his face. Remus got chills while imagining her lips kissing a path down from his temple to check, a peck on his lips and then down his jawline and neck. He didn’t notice he was staring again until he saw her lips moving like she was talking and waving her hand in front of his face.</p><p>“Remus? Remus! Do you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. I’m sorry...” he couldn’t look at her so he kept his eyes on his hands which were folded in his lap. He could feel his cheeks burning and he hoped Tonks couldn’t see his blush.</p><p>“That’s the second time it happened this week! What has gotten into you?”</p><p>“I have basorexia.” Remud blurted before he could stop himself. He could see the confusion on her face. His instinct is telling him she’s going to start biting her lips soon as she tried to understand what he meant so he hurriedly turned his gaze away from Nymphadora and her lovely lips.</p><p>“You have what?”</p><p>“Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything.” At that moment he thought it was best to just leave. Immediately. “Actually, I have to go. B-Bye Nym-Tonks.” He stuttered and quickly left the room.</p><p>Tonks tried to ask him not to, but he had to. If he stay, he would kiss her and that wouldn’t be good. He was doing this for her and their friendship’s sake.</p><p>-</p><p>Over the course of the next few days, Remus tried avoiding Tonks as much as he could. He couldn’t during the meetings when they had to talk about their missions but he looked at her as little as possible and went out of the room as soon as the meeting finished.</p><p>He hoped he didn’t hurt her by doing this, but whenever he was around her, he stared at her lips and turned into a blushing and stuttering mess. Remus’ plan is to avoid her as long as it takes until his crush disappears. But now as he’s thinking about it, he thinks it’s going to take a lot of time since what he has for Nymphadora isn’t just a crush anymore.</p><p>-</p><p>He was exiting the kitchen and heading to the library as Nymphadora stormed through the door, banged the door so hard and loud it woke up Sirius’ mother.</p><p>She looked furious and her hair was flaming red; a shade she only had when someone called her by her first name. Remus stopped in his tracks and watched as she approached and suddenly – she was kissing him. Pressing her lips against his, her hands holding his shirt collar tightly. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds and in those few short moments Remus stood still, his hands at his sides, his eyes open and looking at Nymphadora’s closed ones.</p><p>When she finally broke off the kiss, she opened those beautiful eyes of hers and looked up at him. Remus still didn’t know how to react, he was frozen to the floor, his mind blank. They stood there, in the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place, Walburga Black's horrifying and loud voice still in the background.</p><p>“Wha-what the hell was that?” Remus finally said. He was incredibly confused and genuinely lost. Why had she just kissed him? Was it a joke of some kind? Did she trip over and fell right into his arms, her lips accidentally touching his?</p><p>Remus was looking down at Tonks, who was still clutching his collar but a sly smirk was playing on those lips of hers. He almost touched them with his again. Almost.</p><p>She stood on her toes and whispered something dangerously close to his lips. “I have… basorexia.”</p><p>And she kissed him again. This time Remus did react and started kissing her back. He put his arms around her waist, holding her to him. He broke away soon, still needing an explanation. “What?”</p><p>“I have basorexia. That’s what you said you had when you were caught staring at me that week. I didn’t understand what that meant so I searched and as it turns out, I have basorexia as well.” She grinned and Remus couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what was happening. His mind was still fuzzy, debating what he should do. He knew Nymphadora shouldn’t have anything to do with him, that it will ruin her career, she won’t have any friends… But at that moment it wasn’t important. What was important was her eyes looking up at him and those lips, Merlin those lips, just waiting for him to kiss them.</p><p>So he tips her chin up, pulls her in toward him. Waits another beat or two, until he hears her whimper something soft and low in her throat, before pressing his mouth to hers.</p><p>And as he does, he takes a moment to properly register what he hadn’t before: the scent of her perfume, the softness of her lips against his. The way she wraps a hand into his hair and pulls him closer. The taste of her lips. They tasted like chocolate and firewhiskey. It made his pulse quicken even more than it already has.</p><p>He should go slow. Pull away, let them both cool off. But he doesn’t want to. Not after waiting for this for so long.</p><p>So he presses her up against the wall, kisses her furiously. She meets his advances eagerly and wraps her legs around his waist.</p><p>When Nymphadora finally breaks away from his mouth, she whispers,</p><p>“Take me to your room.”</p><p>-</p><p>Remus woke up a few hours later, surprised but glad to feel a soft weight behind him. He slowly turned around and the sight made his heart melt. Nymphadora was sleeping next to him, naked, her hair a soft blue color. She looked very peaceful and even more beautiful in her sleep. He brushed some hair off her face so he could see her better and started tracing her jaw with his thumb. Her skin felt so soft under his rough hands. Her eyes started to open as she woke up. She smiled and Remus believed he had never seen a smile so beautiful on her before.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said softly as his hand started to brush the length of her arm.</p><p>“Mmmm it certainly is good if you’re here," she said.</p><p>Remus leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The sensation was the same as the first time he kissed her: simply amazing. He thinks he could do this forever: thinks he could die happy if it meant having the taste of her, one last time.</p><p>“How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Brilliant. You’re a great pillow.”</p><p>“I’m flattered.” He smiled.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course you can.”</p><p>“Is- Are we a thing?”</p><p>“A <em>thing</em>?” he asked, very confused.</p><p>“Yes. I mean, like in a relationship.”</p><p>Remus thought about that last night before he fell asleep. He wasn’t sure what their relationship would be like after this. Would they just forget it and remain being colleagues? Or will they try and become, as she called it, a thing? Remus very much wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Nymphadora, but he wasn’t sure how she would feel in a relationship with him. She knew he was a werewolf, of course but being a colleague and being a girlfriend of a well-known werewolf are two different things. He could settle for any form of relationship with her, platonic or romantic, as long as she feels comfortable. The last thing Remus wanted was their friendship to suffer because of this.</p><p>“I mean… do you want us to be a thing? If you don’t, I fully understand. I just hope we could still remain friends and colleagues.”</p><p>She was looking at him silently for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing and the ruffling of the bed sheets whenever one of them moved. Those minutes were the longest in Remus’ life. He knew he had developed feelings for her: he was practically in love with her at this point. He didn’t have much hope though. Werewolves find love very rarely because no one wants to be connected to one at all. Working with him closely, Nymphadora is already risking a lot. Her job, her friends, her family…</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>
  <em> Wait what? </em>
</p><p>“You-you do? You want us to be in a relationship?” He asked her, his voice full of confusion. He hoped she would want to, but he didn’t actually <em>think</em> she would agree. He’s old and poor. Who sane would want to be in a relationship with him?</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Still seeing his confusion she continued, “I’ve had a crush on you for a while actually. I was hoping you’d figure it out eventually.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>She smiled. “Really. Now the important question is: do you want us to be a thing?”</p><p>The answer came very easily out of him, almost immediately.</p><p>“Yes. I do.” He smiled.</p><p>“One thing though. I must call you Nymphadora. Tonks feels rather… distant. I don’t like the idea of calling my girlfriend by her surname.”</p><p>“Dora. Call me Dora.” She smiled even wider this time and reached up to kiss him. Out of all the kisses they shared yesterday and this morning, this one was the most special. Because this is the first time Remus kissed Nymphadora as her boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>